Shots of LaviYuu
by FireArtist
Summary: either oneshots or brief stories that are about Lavi's and Yuu's relationship, could be anything, angst, fluff kanda-type , humour. First few will probably be ones of people finding out about them..it's a fun theme. YES slash, and maybe other pairings that may change with each story.
1. LaviYuu

Allen scowled as he trudged to his room. His last mission had been awful; stuck with Landa for three days in France, in the autumn cold, with very little food had done little to keep his spirits up while searching for Innocence. Kanda had been quiet, but even more scathing when he did open his mouth, continually reverting back to Japanese and staring dismissively when Allen obviously had no clue what he was saying.

The finder had been extremely unhelpful, as his telephone-backpack had shortcircuited before he could triangulate the position any closer than Calais on of the busiest centres and ports of all France, due to England being just accross the channel.

After two weeks of scanning for any unusual signs, the finder pointed to a house that no-one ever went near; apparently anyone who went inside came out scared stiff but never knowing why.

Allen knew some french, mostly foodstuffs, and was trying to attract someone's attention for directions, the finder being called away to another point of interest.

"_Excuse moi...madame..monsieur si...ah..merde."_ He sighed rubbing at this forehead in frustration. And all this time, Kanda had been standing slightly off path, staring at him in contempt.

"Che, baka moyashi can't even get directions."

Allen glared. "Well, why don't you try it?" knowing full well that Kanda hated even speaking English.

The Japanese man sighed. Then stuck out his hand and grabbed a random man from the crowd.

_"Ou__-est la maison de la peur, sur la rue 75?"_ Came the weirdly accented but perfectly understandable french out of the swordsman's mouth.

Allen fumed. If Kanda could speak french, why didn't he do something 15 minutes ago?

As the terrified bystander gripped by Kanda gibbered directions, Allen glared at the long-haired man's back. Why did Lavi always say that going on missions with 'Yuu' was fun? Insane redhead.

Kanda turned.

"It's not far." And without any other elaboration, the teen stalked off down the busy market street, ignoring all protests from his fellow exorcist...

Allen shook his head. There was no point remembering such painful and irritating memories, not when Jerry's scrumptious food was within reach. He turned into the corridor that lead to the dinner hall but was blocked. It was Lenalee, smiling like usual as if she wasn't preventing her friend from doing something very important (like eating).

"Um, hi Lenalee?"

The chinese girl beamed down at him, wrapped her arm around Allen's shoulders and dragged him off, oblivious or uncaring of Allen's wistful sighs, dreaming of Jerry's Mitsurashi dango and cream puffs, jam filled scones and honey glazed donuts...Allen was jolted out of his sweet filled daydream by the loud slamming of a door. He looked around. Lenalee had lead them to an abandoned store room. Creepy.

"So, Allen, I've been hearing things going around in the order.."

The white haired boy sighed.

"Is it the one about Komui and Bak? Cause I actually think that might be true."

Lenalee blinked.

"Ge-ge and Bak-san? That one was sorted ages ago." Lenalee waved her hand dismissively. She then grabbed Allens shoulder and pulled his face in close to hers.

"No, I'm talking about the rumours that you and Kanda slept together on your last mission." Lenalee stared into Allen's eyes as if to convey the importance of this.

Allen blinked. Then blinked again. Frozen, eyes wide, the muscle just underneath his right eye twitching, he contemplated what was just said to him. Something about him. Right. And Kanda. Okay, proccessing normally. Kanda and him having ...all systems down.

"YOUR SILENCE TELLS ME IT'S TRUE!"

Startled out of his comatose state, Allen frantically waved his hands and shook his head.

"What the hell Lena? Where did you hear...THAT?" Allen spat, not able to even contemplate it in a sentence. The girl stopped yelling at the younger boy and peered suspiciously at his face.

"So, you and Yuu-chan didn't sleep together when you got lost in France?" The suspicion face made Allen groan. If someone like Lenalee believed such a rumour, it had to be a pretty convincing rumour.

"It didn't happen like that."...

* * *

"KANDA!"

The man turned.

"What Moyashi?"

The smaller man huffed, having finally caught up to the other.

"What was that?"

The other man frowned (well, frowned more deeply).

"What was what chibi-moyashi?"

"What was with decimating the house? I mean yes you got the Innocence but seriously! There were people walking just outside that almost got hurt. I had to go and stop most of the house falling on them with crown clown!"

The taller man straightened.

"Che, the Innocence was at the very foundation of the building, and that stupid dead lady had set up so many traps and pitfalls that it was simpler to just crack the house open and take the Innocence, since it was making the traps a hundred times more powerful."

"But Kanda, according to the **innocent bystanders you almost killed!** The rubble also destroyed one of the only inns! And there's a festival and the trains aren't running until early tomorrow!"

Kanda growled.

"Stupid enchanted house...the finder said he booked us a room to store our things in and rest if one of us is injured. We'll just stay there."

This was the longest sentence he'd said for a while, so without saying anything else he walked off in the direction of the Inn they walked past when in search of the Innocence.

"Uh..Kanda? There's only one bed...Kanda...Kanda did you hear me I said there's only one-"

"I heard!Baka moyashi."

Kanda glared at the bed like his vicious glance could cleave it in two, therefore making another bed to avoid this awkward incident.

Allen sat on the bed.

"Well, it's quite a wide bed. And neither of us is particularly broad.."

Kanda sighed forcefully before sitting on the small rug beside the bed and crossing his legs, slipping into a meditative state. Allen stared blankly at the man, before turning over and trying to sleep.

Later that night...

Kanda rose from his sitting position, and stretched shortly, before gauging the scene on the bed. Allen was still in the same place, curled up by the wall, leaving enough space for Kanda to lay down. At this moment, in extreme tiredness, Kanda thanked Kami for the Moyashi's forced manners. He didn't need a blanket thank Kami, as from the way the smaller boy had them constricted around him, if he did, it would have been impossible to secure some.

Sinking back into the pillow, Mugen reverently leant on the wall beside him, Kanda drifted off...

As Kanda woke up, he felt something heavy on his chest. Mind slightly asleep, he panicked and threw the unknown object off him. As it travelled into the opposite wall, it emitted a rather loud squeak.

Kanda looked at the crumpled thing, to find it was Allen blinking in terror and surprise.

"Kanda!" Allen screeched, picking himself up and finding that he banged his coccyx quite badly. "What the HELL was that?"

Kanda che'd.

"I woke up with something clinging to me. I didn't know what it was so I took it off me."

Allen stared at him in disbelief.

"Why didn't you check that it was me? Then you could've just shoved me off back over on my side, not try and throw me through a wall!"

Kanda, by this time ignoring Allen, stood up and briefly stretched before grabbing Mugen and pulling on his coat as he opened the door. As he went through he stopped, turned to the still immobile Allen...and che'd before shutting the door adn stalking downstairs.

Allen groaned in defeat, as he too pulled on his outer layers growing angrier at the scene as he did so.

Kanda was just dismissing the finder who had returned for a status report for Komui when Allen strode up to him.

"You're unbelievable you know that?Who overreacts like that? Take stock of the situation first Bakanda!"

Kanda completely ignored the other Exorcist and finished his dealing with the finder. He then immediately walked off in the direction of the train station.

Allen fumed before running after him shouting, "See if I ever sleep with you again!" while limping from the bruising of his poor coccyx. The finder looked aghast and bewildered at the information apparent in that sentence...

"..and that's what happened Lena, honestly"

Lenalee was still laughing.

"I believe you Allen..." She said through giggling," but Lavi will be a whole other story."

Allen frowned. "What's Lavi got to do with it?"  
Lenalee raised on eyebrow at Allen, giggling fit over, "Allen," She said in a slightly patronising voice, " Lavi's been in love with Kanda since he came to the order, why do you think he calls him Yuu-chan?"

Allen gaped, "But...Kanda...and...LAVI?"

"I'm not so sure that Kanda knows Lavi is actually in love with him...at least I've never seen them acting romantically..." Lenalee mused.

This time it was Allen lying on the floor laughing his head off.

"Kanda...romance...ahhahaha...LAVI!...Yuu-chan...!" He gasped giggling frantically. "Unbelievable.."

Lenalee sighed.

"LENALEEE!WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH ALLEN!SUSPICIOUS!LENALEE TELL ME YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING WITH THIS HAENOUS BOY!"

Komui burst in, running over the laughing Allen and clung pitifully to his sister's shoulders.

"HE'S CLEARLY DERANGED, WE MUST VACCINATE AT ONCE AND GET LENALEE AWAY FROM HIM...I MEAN GET ALLEN BETTER!"

And with this Komui dragged Lenalee away laughing maniacally...

Allen stopped laughing eventually, just in time to avoid a hit from Komui's new vaccine gun that shot out syringes at shattering speed.

"WHY MEEEEEEEE...?" Screeched Allen as he sped off, dodging syringe bullets

* * *

"...eeee..."

Lavi turned from where he was combing Kanda's hair.

"Did you hear something Yuu?"

The swordsman, trying to relax after such a irritating mission, gave no reply but sank further into the bath. Lavi pouted but resumed his duty, massaging various scentless oils into the long black hair (he had tried to use scented oils once but Kanda didn't like any of the scents put into his precious hair;needless to say, Lavi was quite injured at the end of it).

"So how was the mission with Allen?" Lavi innocently enquired, as if he wasn't completely terrified of a certain rumour spreading around. Facts were facts, Lavi knew, no matter how shy and aloof his Yuu-chan was or how innocent and Lenalee-obssessed Allen seemed, and must be investigated.

"Che. Moyashi was as useless as usual. Couldn't even ask directions."

Lavi blinked.

"But Yuu, didn't I teach you french at one point? Because you wouldn't learn spanish?"

The other man grunted in affirmation. "But I had a headache and didn't want to deal with such trivial shit. But the Moyashi couldn't even get someone to listen to him so I had to actually interact with others because of his incompetance. I had to deal with the traps on my own because some idiot police officer went in after us and got caught in something and the Moyashi just HAD to save them. Then he blamed me when the house almost collapsed on some idiots who were staring at the falling building and weren't getting out of the way like normal people, because I took the Innocence that was holding the building up."

Lavi stared.

"That's the longest you've spoken in a long time Yuu. Frustration?"

The other man glared and gave up on relaxing, getting quickly out of the bath and grabbing a towel. After he put his yukata and tied his obi he turned back to the redhead still louging in the baths.

"Are you coming or not?" Snapped the Japanese teen. The redhead raised a thin eyebrow.

"One thing Yuu dearest." And he leaned forward slowly, face growing serious. "What's this about you and Allen having sex on your last mission?"

Lavi had been genuinely concerned...right up until his beloved had choked, strode over, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of the bath by his roots, facing him.

"WHAT."

This settled any fears Lavi had about Yuu's affection for the Moyashi. He had been concerned ever since Yuu had nicknamed the boy, something he had only ever done to Lavi. And he did say he found Allen annoying..which was his thing with Yuu not Allen's.

But the half furious, half sickened expression on the others face allied his fears until they were laughable.

"EHeheheheheheh..nothing Yuu-kun..just a rumour started by some bored finders.."

"We only slep together because there was no space."

Lavi's eye widened. "EH? Is my precious Yuu's virtue tampered with?" and with this he clung furiously to the swordsman, ignoring the boy's enraged shout at the wetness of Lavi's embrace not to mention the nakedness.

"Only by you baka-usagi." Kanda spat, trying to shove the clingy bookman off him, "There was only one bed so we shared."

"Oh," Lavi said as he slipped down and landed on his arse, staring adoringly up at his lover. Kanda glared back,

"What are you looking so pathetic for?" He said as he straightened his yukata and made for the door.

"YUU" Lavi called. The Japanese teen stopped.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Bookman says he wants me to do some research that I'm very keen to skip out on..."

"...Che." And with this, Kanda walked back to his room. Lavi dressed, smiling softly to himself.

"Aishiteiru, Yuu."

?

Review please.

pok


	2. eyepatch

the next oneshot, random and not connected with any previous or future stories. Hope ya like it, criticism only welcome if it would actually help my writing.

OKAY...

* * *

"Hey, Lavi-san?"

The redhead turned from where he had been sharing a joke with Krory (not that the timid vampire recluse had understood it) and smiled at the speaker.

"Ne, Timothy? What's up?"

The curious boy scratched his neck in nervousness and puffed out his cheeks.

"Why do you wear an eyepatch?"

Lavi's smile wavered. "Eh?"

Allen glanced up from where he had been destroying his food with english etiquette still in tact. He frowned at the young boy staring unabashedly at the cloth strapped accross Lavi's discomforted face.

"..Timothy," He spoke lowly in the boy's ear," maybe Lavi's uncomfortable talking about it."

The brash boy stared at Allen now.

"What? WHY?" Timothy complained loudly, attracting more attention at the crowded table, " it's probably a cool battle wound, who wouldn't want to talk about awesome stuff like that?"

Lavi grinned weakly, "No such luck TimTim; nope! No such interesting roots to this old thing, not really something you'd find fun or interesting at all really, actually quite boring!"

And with this the redhead tried to resume his meal with incredibly false gusto; but Timothy was having none of it.

"What?" The child whined brutishly," nothing at all! That's stupid, why do you wear it, I wanna know! Why won't you tell me? Is it embarassing?"

Timothy eyes lit up at this point.

"Did you fall over onto a spoon or did a girl poke it out or something? Like that yeah?"

Timothy babbled on about the possible stories for lavi's eyepatch, ignoring Allen's polite warning's about pestering people about sensitive subjects.

"C'mon tell me what happ-" Allen blinked; Timothy had stopped talking. He flicked his eyes over to the usual chatterbox and mentally grinned.

Timothy was stock still, staring in a daze at the deadly Katana inches from his throat, leading up to the plainly irritated swordsman at the other, friendlier end of the sword.

"Shut up gaki, or I'll slice you up and give Hevlaska your innocence to find someone quieter to attatch it to."

Timothy looked like he was about to reply, but when pale trembling lips opened, no sound emerged. At this Kanda smirked, sending chills to all who watched.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as everyone watched the samurai calmly eating his soba, waiting for a reaction, before stilted quiet conversations started at either end, people gathering confidence they wouldn't be skewered for opening their mouths, and dinner returned to relative normalcy.

Allen sneaked a peak at Lavi, hoping he wasn't too upset at the child's pestering, but the junior bookman seemed perfectly contect scarfing up his food with great abandon, so the cursed exorcist went back to chatting to Lenalee, keeping the periodical blush from forming on his face; thank Kami he didn't break out in hives like Bak-sama.

And no-one else noticed the fact that both swordsman and junior bookman were eating one-handed, the redhead having resumed his talking to a bemused Krory, while the other returned to his contemplative silence, neither doing anything to do with the other, except for the loosely joined hands connected under the table, only the first few inches of either hand entertwined, but both hung contentedly under the table between the wooden chairs, out of sight of the world beyond.

...

review please...i need interaction, as I am a hermit that never leaves their room, therefore review before I loose all human contact!


	3. CrossKanda

**okay people, this isn't a Lavi/Yuu! Just getting that out there. Even so in this fic I can't help but have Lavi as Yuu's best friend! Anyway, this is Cross/Kanda, slightly crackish, cause I can't really imagine them together all touchy feely emotionally involved sort of thing, but I can imagine Cross thinking that Kanda is a woman (it happens in a bar in the manga) and being irritated at being denied even if Yuu is a very masculine manly man! On with the torture of characters!**

**there is also some swearing in it, it goes high ladies and gentlemen, but the rudest is asterisked for your gentle eyesight. if any of you have any REAL problems with prolific swearing, tell me nicely and everything will be asterisked, but won't go away completely as I can't seem to live without it. swearing, more addictive than crack (the snorting kind) but no-one ever died from being addicted to swearing.**

* * *

Marian Cross was a man of taste, particularly in fine wine and fine women. He liked to surround himself with both as much as possible, as he deserved to only have beautiful things near himself. Standing in the European headquarters of the Black Order, with wailing scientists scurrying to and fro, just in front of the glowing 9th entrance to the ark, having to silently associate himself with not only his idiot apprentice, but three other unrefined males and the off-limits Lenalee (not because of her snivelling brother, but because of her naive and childish demeanour;he liked more authorative women). This was not a good day for Marian Cross, but just as he was about to disappear, so awkward questions would have to be directed to the younger exorcists and not him, he spotted something worth sticking around for. Not only was the wonderfully proportioned General Clous here, looking as beautifully foreboding as usual, there seemed to be another female exorcist. He dimly remembered someone that height dragging another unconscious exorcist with them, but as the ark was stable and no-one was in any danger, he hadn't bothered to look behind him. Now he wished he had, in order to ingratiate himself with the lovely woman earlier.

She seemed badly injured, cradling her left arm to her admittedly flat chest, the rags that were once an Exorcists jacket swathing her, masking any distinctly feminine features about her, but even so there was something magnetically mesmerising about her. Long, raven hair, suprisingly untangled, was loose around her face, choppy bangs partially obscuring a delicate, refined face of Asian descent, dark eyes glaring out at nothing in an attempt to stay the obvious pain afflicting the lithe frame of the exorcist. The right hand seemed fine, gripping a shattered katana that was obviously her Innocence, due to the fact that every facet of the broken katana was being held together by threads of light. A scientist with spiky brown hair warily approached the woman, and managed to negotiate the sword away from her, placing it in a glass case.

Cross had seen enough to know that this fiery exorcist was someone who was beautiful enough be in his presence, and promptly turned and strode over to Lenalee's brother Komushi or something.

"Ah, General Cross, how nice of you to drop by."

Komui sighed at the look the red haired General was sporting, and took his glasses off and cleaned them slowly, wishing for his beloved Lenalee's coffee.

"I want to retire to my room now, bring wine and someone lovely to serve it to me. In fact I already know who I want."

Komui gulped hoping it wasn't his precious Lenalee, though he was glad to defend her honor..he just really didn't want to die so soon, at Cross Marian's hands.

"Who?"

"That female Exorcist over there. The dove seems to also be injured, fortunately I am a trained medic and would be delighted to spare the matron the hassle of attending to her."

Following the general's gloved hand that seemed to gesturing in the direction of three exorcists, Miranda-san, Kanda, and...gulp...his precious little Lenalee.

"Do you mean Miranda-san? she appears to be quite fine, if not extremely exhausted-"  
"Not her you imbecile, the raven beauty with the extensive wounds."

Komui had a dark thought...he couldn't mean...not...

"Kanda-san?"

This came out in a whisper,as if the voice didn't dare register at a higher decibel for fear of the person being talked about hearing. Unfortunately, Kanda, being a paranoid bastard and second exorcist, DID happen to hear his name being mentioned. Glancing over he saw a rather nervous Komui standing with General Cross; both appeared to be looking at him.

Though he disliked having anything to do with Komui (he still hadn't forgotten the last Komurin incident) he had grudging respect for General Cross and made to join them.

Cross beamed, looks like he didn't need the supervisor for anything after all, except for the wine, he thought, the wine was very important. He delighted in observing the gait of the exorcist as she moved towards them, fluid and graceful, a warrior's gait, only slightly stiff due to the overwhelming pain she was probably feeling, he had heard the name Kanda tied to the death of the Noah Skin Bolic, and wasn't suprised she had accounted massive damage.

Kanda finally reached the other men and stopped. Never being one for words he just stared darkly at Komui, hoping for a reasonably intelligent sentence.

"AAHH.-Ahsmm..ah, Kanda...fancing seeing you here...!"

...or maybe not. But it looked like the General was going to do the talking, good thing from the colour of grey Komui's face was turning.

"Ah yes, Kanda I believe it was? Well, I was retiring to my rooms, to recuperate from the battle, when I noticed your injuries had not been attended to SO-" he spoke overriding what Kanda had been about to say about his healing abilities"-SO, I thought as someone who had taken care over someone as useless and accident prone as my idiot apprentice could alleviate the injuries accosting you."

Kanda was bemused at the fact that Cross, selfish bastard extraudinaire, had even noticed other people were injured and was about to for once in his life politely decline; when general Cross spoke again.

"After all, such a young beautious girl such as yourself cannot be left to form scars! It would be a travesty to mark such an exquisite specimen of loveliness!"

Smiling charmingly, he turned to Komui hoping to add the agreement of a superior to further sway the girl. But the man seemed to be locked on the expression on the girl's face.

He then felt the most deadliest glare imaginable. Aah, the feminist type I suppose he thought as he turned back to the 'girl', maybe more persuading is in order-

this is all he thought before a solid left hook lifted him off his feet and sent him crashing _through_ a stone pillar, and left him dazed half way across the room, brushing rubble from his hair.

Allen was hoping for a hearty meal and some sleep before anything major happened such as an explanation for the ark and his apparent control over it, something he himself had no idea about. But that was ruined, as he knew it would be by his devil of a master and the shout of a fuming, beyond raging, _masculine_, voice saying,

"I AM NOT A WOMAN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!GO HIT ON SOME WHORE WHO DESERVES IT YOU SIGHTLESS, DICKLESS, SPINELESS, USELESS MOTHERFUCKING C**T!"

The whole room now turned and gaped at the irascible Kanda Yuu who had just punched a general out and was now stalking away down the corridor, clutching his chest in agony while a wide berth given in all directions. Then to the fainted Komui lying prostrate on the floor (who was almost immediately forgotten about), then to the General lying at the edge of the room staring after the enraged swordsman with a peculiar look on his face. Allen groaned, he knew that look well; Kanda better like locked doors and sneaking around as long as HIS master was looking at Kanda with THAT face.

|||||||||||||||)_-

Marian Cross rubbed his cheek and smirked at how delicious Kanda-**kun** looked when angry, how nice his backside looked when it was walking away from him, and how he might have to rethink his policy on female only guests to his rooms.

REVIEW PLEASE.

Also did anyone else feel, as they were reading the sentence about Kanda being a specimen of lovliness, that Kanda was looking over their shoulder and pointedly sharpening Mugen?No? Just me? AH. the voices must be back then..

i've wanted to do this for a while, just because when Kanda (and Johnny) are looking for Allen people keep hitting on Kanda, either mistaking him for a woman or trying to kidnap him for their harem...and Cross seemed like the natural choice.


End file.
